


Ours to Take

by NightcoreFairy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gray Fullbuster, Burnplay, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightcoreFairy/pseuds/NightcoreFairy
Summary: Natsu and Lucy sometimes tend to be overly possessive, but who said that Gray doesn't like it?





	Ours to Take

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this is probably one of the most self-indulgent fics I have ever written...I don't know, I was just thirsting for some Gratsulu with Gray being completely wrecked by the other two, so, here you go, I guess...also, this is like, super shitty and I apologize for that.

“I think you need a slight reminder, Gray.” Lucy replied, breaking the comfortable silence as she sat in the middle of their couch, legs crossed and arms folded over her chest.

“What do you mean?” he asked whilst he slightly tilted his head to the right, indicating that he was paying attention. His back was turned to her as he was in front of the kitchen counter, cutting some tomatoes.

Since the three of them —Gray, Lucy and Natsu— became a couple years after they had defeated Zeref and were officially in a relationship, they had started going out in missions just the three of them more often than with all the others.

And like some days, they had just returned from their mission and Gray had ended up preparing dinner as it was his turn, whilst Lucy was relaxing on the couch and Natsu had immediately fallen asleep in their room.

“Well, you see, today in our mission, while we were in that bar, trying to get the information that we needed, you got awfully friendly with one of the customers there.” She explained in a low tone.

He snorted and placed the pieces of tomatoes inside a bowl, “I somehow needed to approach him to get the information we needed, it’s not a big deal— it’s not even worth bringing up.”

“Oh, is it now?”

He stiffened as he felt warm breath ghost over the back of his neck. In the next instant, hands were placed on his hips, gripping him firmly.

“L-Lucy, what are you—“

He gasped as teeth nipped on his neck, lips sucking gently and planting soft kisses all the way towards his right shoulder.

“To be honest, I’m shocked, I would never expect these kind of ignorant words to come out of your mouth,” Lucy whispered and snaked up her left hand under the apron he was wearing, “what do you think Natsu would say if he heard these words, hm?”

He bit his lower lip and shuddered as he felt Lucy pinch his left nipple.

“I think he would be really hurt— I’m hurt too, you know, it kinda sounds like…” she leaned slightly forward, lips pressed against his ear, “like you need to be reminded again of who exactly you belong to.”

He let out a low moan and craned his neck as he felt Lucy placing her mouth onto the juncture of his neck again. She bit down roughly, yet not enough to pierce skin and draw blood and then proceeded to lap at the spot with her tongue, as if apologizing for inflicting the mark.

He wasn’t thinking when he had said those words, hadn’t paid them a second thought before they went out of his mouth. He didn’t think that it would influence Lucy so much, but sometimes he forgot about that odd side of hers, which she didn’t show very often, but when she did, she could be overly possessive and jealous.

And about Natsu, well, he didn’t even need to get started with him, the lone fact that he was a Dragon Slayer explained everything.

“Come on, Lucy, you know I was joking, I didn’t mean that,” he added and yelped when he felt her right hand move from his hips to his ass, giving it a light squeeze.

“Oh, so you weren’t even taking it seriously? You think that this is all a joke?”

His eyes widened and whipped around to face her. “No, you got it all wrong, that’s not what I meant, I—“

“Hands on the counter, now!”

He gawked into her narrowed eyes.

“I said now, Gray!” she commanded again and this time he didn’t hesitate as he whirled around and placed his hands on the counter.

“Now I want you to keep them there until I come back, okay? Can you do this for me?” she asked, but from her tone, it felt like it was another command.

He swallowed and nodded, choosing to remain silent for the time being.

“Such a good boy.” She keened, patted his ass and left, leaving him to brace himself against the kitchen counter.

His heart was racing extremely fast, felt like it was going to burst out of his chest any moment now. His hands on the counter felt sweaty and his body was practically vibrating— for what reason though, he wasn’t sure.

Maybe it was from the anticipation, not knowing what was about to come. Maybe it was due to the excitement from thinking about the things that were about to be done to him. Immediately a shiver went down his spine at the mere thought.

“You actually kept completely still,” Lucy marveled as he felt her come close behind him, “you are doing great so far, but it won’t be enough for the hurt that you have caused me, Gray.”

He didn’t dare turn around and strained his head towards the shuffling that he could hear from behind him.

“I told you, I didn’t mean it like that, Lucy—“

He gasped and clenched his grip on the counter as a hand smacked his ass.

“Now, now, I didn’t say that you could talk back to me, did I? And you were doing great so far…”

Gray slightly panted, clicking his tongue as he could hear the pouting in Lucy’s tone.

“I’m…I’m sorry, I won’t do it again,” he breathed and inhaled sharply as hands came around his hips and were placed on the waistband of his boxers.

“You are such a good boy for me, Gray.” She hummed as she tucked her thumb under the waistband, slightly pulling and letting it hit against his hip.

He gasped at the slight sting and his cock twitched from the praise that he received. He softly cursed as his boxers were pulled down, the cold breeze caressing his half-erected dick. Eventually, his boxers were tossed somewhere beside them and was now dressed only in a pink apron.

Gray heard a soft moan come from behind him as fingers trailed down his back. “Sometimes I forget how beautiful you actually are.” Lucy said, her hands falling over the curve of his ass.

“Your broad, strong shoulders, leading down to a narrow waist,” she breathed against his back, words whispered like a prayer, “those beautiful curves,” her hands moved up again, rubbing his hips. “And your sweet, perfect ass, all ours to take…” he heard a soft thumping sound against the wooden floor.

“Don’t you agree?”

He let out a shaky breath and leaned on the counter more, trying to keep himself standing. Suddenly, two hands gripped both of his butt cheeks and parted them.

“Gray, my dear, you are twitching.” Lucy chuckled as she dug her nails into his ass cheeks.

“J-Just…just hurry up,” he thickly swallowed, shutting his eyes, “please.”

“Who am I to keep you waiting?”

Then, he felt a tongue flick over his hole and his body shuddered, letting out a whimper as Lucy starting sucking and lapping her tongue over his hole. He panted and chewed on his lower lip, trying to be as quiet as possible.

His eyes suddenly snapped open wide, head thrown back as he felt a warm tongue penetrating him, alongside with a slicked up finger. He could feel Lucy grin against him when he whined. Then, one more finger was inserted and his knees started trembling, feeling like he could collapse at any moment.

Gray let out a pained groan as he was reminded again of his hard, leaking cock that was yet to be still touched.

“L-Lucy, please, I need to…please,” he lowered his head and gripped the counter even harder, knuckles becoming white.

“You need to be patient, Gray,” Lucy stated as she moved her head away and started planting kisses on the curve of his waist, fingers still thrusting into his ass, “don’t you want to be a good boy for me?”

He weakly nodded and shivered as a third finger was inserted, stretching him.

“I-I don’t think that…I can keep standing for much longer…” he panted, knees shaking terribly.

Lucy paused, fingers still inside him but stilled, a silence remained between them for a few moments, and then she withdrew her three fingers. She undid the tie behind his back and pulled the apron off him, tossing it to the side.

“Turn around and lay down on the carpet on your knees and elbows.” She instructed firmly.

With shaky legs, he turned around and his eyes widened as his gaze fell on her. She had equipped her Virgo maid outfit and as his gaze traveled down, he gaped as he saw a black, strap-on dildo emerging from under her skirt.

“Why do you look so surprised? Don’t tell me that you thought that I would let you fuck me before I had my fun with you.” She grinned widely at him and placed her right hand on her hip.

“Well, what are you waiting for? You should probably get into position before my patience runs thin and I decide to wake up Natsu to take care of you for me,” she announced and glanced towards their bedroom door, where Natsu currently slept in.

“No!” he snapped and recoiled as he saw Lucy narrowing her eyes at him. “It’s just that…I don’t think I would be able to handle both you and him…”

He drily swallowed as Lucy studied him from head to toe.

“I see.”

Then, he hurriedly took a few steps towards the fluffy gray carpet and lowered himself down on it, placing his elbows in front of him and slightly arched his back, placing his ass in the air. In this position, he was completely vulnerable in front of Lucy and patiently waited for her next move.

Gray heard a cap of a bottle being opened and then, the next thing he knew after a few seconds, the head of the dildo was being pressed against his tight ring of muscle. He gasped and gripped the strands of wool as Lucy gripped his hips, slowly pushed all the way in and buried herself to the root.

“Gray, how are you feeling?”

“Could…could you give me a m-moment?”

“Of course, anything for you.”

He breathed harshly against the carpet, as he had lowered his head on it and now rested his forehead down. The sudden stretch was a little painful, but it felt so good and so _right_ , that he had forgotten all about it and instead nodded, giving Lucy permission to move.

He moaned loudly as Lucy pulled back and slammed in again, starting to thrust inside him in a quick pace. Every time she thrust back in again, she would jerk his hips back, getting deeper and giving it harder. She kept fucking into him and he would let out small whines for every thrust, fingers plucking out the strands from the carpet from his death grip on it.

“Lucy, please touch me, I-I need to come… _please_ ,” he begged, hoping that she would finally give him the release he needed.

“Hm, well you have been such a good boy so far, I guess there’s no harm in rewarding you.”

Relief flowed through him as at her words and he let out a satisfied sigh as she finally wrapped her hand around his cock, starting to pump her hand just as fast, matching the pace of her thrusts.

He soon forgot to be quiet and started moaning loudly, letting pleasure overtake his trembling body. After a few thrusts, he felt immense pleasure building up and soon he tipped over the edge, body shuddering through the intense orgasm as he was coming and _coming_ all over the carpet.

“Oh, hey there, Natsu, I see you are finally awake.”

Gray’s eyes snapped open as he was still resting his forehead against the carpet, panting hard.

“I’m actually surprised you managed to remain asleep until now, but as they say, better late than never, right?”

“Lucy, what is going on exactly…?”

“Well, since our last mission I just couldn’t get that one incident in the bar out of my mind, you know? So I confronted Gray about it, but he said that ‘it wasn’t a big deal’,” he felt a hand grip his hair and he was pulled back, raised in a kneeling position whilst his hands remained motionless at his sides,  “hence, I deemed it right to remind him who be belonged to.”

He lifted his eyes and glanced towards Natsu, shuddering as Natsu stared at him up and down with a hungry expression, wild eyes ignited with lust.

“That’s why I love you, Lucy, you always know what to do.” Natsu said as he walked over to them, bent down and kissed Lucy on the lips.

She smiled at him as they broke their kiss and glanced at Gray again, “You missed all the fun though, that’s a shame.”

“Oh no, this is far from over,” Natsu stated as he smirked down at him. He grabbed Gray’s chin and lifted his head towards him.

“I want to watch Lucy riding you.” He declared and a shiver went down Gray’s spine as he stared into that piercing gaze.

“Come on then, up you go.” Lucy patted his hip as she pulled out of him and he gave a low whine at the sudden emptiness.

He slowly got up to his feet, wobbly as he felt like his knees were gonna give under him. Without any further procrastination, he headed towards their bedroom. As he went in, he came face to face with their king-sized bed. He slightly glanced back and felt lips cover his own in a quick peck.

“Seriously, how long are you planning on letting us wait?” Lucy asked as she placed her hands flat on his back and lightly pushed him forward.

He climbed on the bed, moved until he was in the middle and sat down, fidgeting as he waited patiently. He bit his lower lip and gripped the fabric of the bed sheet. He could feel the tingling feeling in his lower part again, could feel that this anticipation was getting him hard again.

It had taken a while for him to realize it, but he had recently figured out that he absolutely loved being dominated and completely at the mercy of his two lovers. Sometimes, the thought repulsed him, because he wasn’t supposed to feel this way, to want to be wrecked in so many ways. He couldn’t help but feel insecure about it, couldn’t help but feel ashamed.

“Gray, darling, what is it? Do you not want this? We can stop if you’re not feeling—“ Lucy started, but he immediately snapped his head up to look at them, eyes widened in alarm.

“No, no, that’s not it! I…honestly, I want it more than anything, but it’s just that…” His eyes dropped and glanced away.

“I mean, isn’t it repulsing for someone like me to want to be…to be d-dominated like this? I’m a man for fucks sake!” he swore and gasped as he felt two arms wrap around his waist and two arms grab his face, hands on either side of his cheeks.

“You listen to us and you listen good, before I burn your frosty ass,” Natsu growled as he lifted his head, glaring at him, “you have nothing to be ‘repulsed’ for, this is perfectly normal! What you want and need in bed doesn’t have anything to do with you being a man!”

Natsu pointed at Lucy, who was the one that had wrapped her arms around his waist and was stroking his back in circles. “If we go by your logic, then that means that because Lucy doesn’t open her legs and let anyone fuck her, she isn’t a woman, right?”

Gray choked on his spit and swatted Natsu on the head, “Don’t say such crude things, flame-brain!”

“Answer me, dammit!”

“Of course it’s not fucking true!” Gray yelled back and a tense silenced fell over them.

“Then why is it so hard to think that you wanting to be dominated isn’t something to be ashamed of?”

He glanced away bitterly and softly cursed under his breath. He knew that what Natsu was saying about Lucy was true, but he just couldn’t wrap his mind around his own weird needs. Whenever he was out hanging with Loke or Lyon, mostly Loke though, they would always talk about the girls they had been with and how they were the ones to beg for more, not the other way around.

“And anyways, we love to take care of you like that, so it isn’t only you,” Natsu continued, his eyes softened as he started caressing his right cheek with his thumb, “you aren’t alone, we want this just as much as you do, but that doesn’t make us ‘repulsive’, right?”

Gray averted his eyes and silently nodded, huffing out a breath.

“Good, make sure to never forget that,” Natsu leaned down and kissed him gently, “now, where were we?”

The four pairs of arms withdrew from him and he was pushed down flat on his back. His arms were pulled above him and were fastened at the metal headboard with a click. He blinked and looked up, only to realize that his wrists were handcuffed together. He glanced back down again and gawked at Lucy, who was grinning down at him as she was seated on his lap.

“Fuck, I wish you could both see how beautiful you are.”

His head snapped to the side and eyes slightly widened as he took in Natsu, who had sat down in their lounge chair, left arm draped over the back, legs opened wide with his right hand slowly stroking his fully erected cock. Their eyes met and he shivered at the intensity and hunger that was lurking in them. Then, his chin was grabbed and his attention was brought back to Lucy who had puffed out her cheeks.

“I know that you desperately want Natsu to fuck you, but at least pretend that you are interested in this,” she pouted as she slightly lifted her hips up and grabbed his hard cock, positioning him against her opening.

Her grin widened as the realization finally hit him.

“Wait, I haven’t p-prepped you yet and we need, uh, we need lube, so—“ the air was knocked out of him as Lucy slammed down and took him all in.

“F-Fuck…” he groaned as he felt Lucy squeeze down on him, hot walls closing in.

“Give a g-guy a…warning,” he breathed and slammed his head back on the bed, moaning as Lucy started fucking herself on him.

“Gray, y-you feel amazing…f-feeling me up so good,” she moaned out loud as she bounced up and down.

She bent down and placed her hands on either side of his head, burying her face into the crook of his neck, starting to bite and suck at the marks that she had already made on the skin there.

“N-Now, because things were quite unclear before, d-do you care to elaborate and tell me who exactly you belong to?” Lucy whispered harshly against his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

“F-Fuck, I belong…to you.” He replied and moaned as he felt teeth sinking into his neck.

“What was that? I-I don’t think that we could hear anything at a-all.” She said, turning her head towards Natsu, “Did you hear anything?”

“I think he needs to be a little more vocal.” Natsu said in a sing-song voice.

Gray clicked his tongue and clenched his hands into fists, “I said that I am completely at your mercy and belong to you two!” he snapped and turned his head away, giving her more access, panting hard.

“That’s my good boy.” Lucy purred, licking over the bite mark.

He heard a soft _fuck b_ eing murmured and he lifted his eyes towards Natsu, who was peering at them through half-lidded eyes whilst stroking his cock in rapid moves.

“Oh, fuck right there, yes, yes, _fuck yes_ , oh my god, _Gray_!” Lucy cried out as her movements became sloppy and arhythmical, trembling all over as she snaked her right arm downwards and started rubbing her clit. After a few thrusts, they were both moaning and coming together, with Gray still inside of her.

Lucy laid on top of his chest, both panting hard, trying to catch their breaths.

“Lucy, how are you feeling?” Gray asked as he peered at her through the dark locks that had fallen over his face.

“Mm, I’m awesome, thank you for letting me do this, Gray.” She smiled and leaned forward, kissing him gently.

“Lucy, do you mind if I could take over now? I swear to give you the best show, but I really, _really_ can’t hold back anymore.”

“Ah, yes, I’m sorry, he’s just so cute, I couldn’t help it,” Lucy commented, slowly lifting herself up, getting out of the bed and headed towards the chair where Natsu sat previously in.

He blushed at her words and averted his eyes.

“He’s all yours, have fun.” She chirped, smiling widely at them.

“Oh, trust me, I will.” He smirked, chuckling as he finally looked down at Gray.

He swallowed and flexed his hands, which started to feel a little bit sore, but he wouldn’t ask to be released, because he loved the slight sting of pain that pierced his wrists.

“Hey beautiful, did you miss me?”

“Oh, fuck off, Natsu, you were seriously right there—“

He gasped as his hips were pulled up, legs bent over close to his head. Natsu gripped his legs tightly as he held them up and glared down at Gray, who was now practically folded in half.

“If you still have such energy after all this, means that you can still go a few hours of fucking, hm?” Natsu grinned widely, his sharp canines showing.

 _Hours?_ How much stamina did he have?

All his thoughts were interrupted as he felt something rub against his entrance and push in slowly. He whimpered as Natsu gradually pushed all the way in.

“Even though you already fucked him he’s still this tight— _god_ , he is squeezing down on me so good.” Natsu groaned and immediately slammed back in, started to fuck him in a vicious pace, the position allowing him to go even deeper than before, hitting his prostate every time he thrust back in and made him feel like he was on fire.

“F-Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh my god, please don’t stop, pleaseplease _please_ —“ he kept begging and whimpering, eyes rolled back, feeling like electricity was running through his body.

“Oh, look, he’s so hard and leaking again— what is this? The third time now?” Natsu chuckled and breathed hard, body thrumming from the pleasure.

“How about I make it a little bit better?”

He arched his back and mouth opened wide in a silent scream, toes curling as he felt fingers fling his right nipple. That part felt like it was touched by fire, body jerking and shuddering.

“W-What the f-fuck…was that?” He croaked out, staring at Natsu through half-lidded, watery eyes.

“That was me sending a bit of my fire magic into your body,” Natsu leaned in and breathed against his ear, “Tell me…do you want me to do it again?”

He weakly nodded and cried out, hips bucking as he felt those very fingers touch his chest, trailing down all the way to his abs. His body was trembling and shaking terribly from the immense pleasure that was building up yet again, for the third time.

“S-shit, Natsu, I’m g-gonna come,” he whimpered as the third orgasm hit him and tipped over the edge, spilling all over his chest.

“I’m close too.” Natsu stated and after a few hard thrusts, he stilled and with a growl, he came inside him.

Natsu pulled out and shuffled a little bit back, lowering Gray’s legs down on the bed.

“Lucy, the handcuffs?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry.”

He felt the bed dip from the added weight and glanced up to see Lucy hovering above him, her hands working on the handcuffs. She unclasped them, yet he couldn’t move a single muscle, wrists feeling sore and his lower part, all the way down to his legs were numb.

“I don’t think I will be able to move for a week.” He whispered hoarsely, throat feeling sore.

Natsu chuckled whilst laying down beside him, “That was the point, babe,” he said and started stroking his hip in slow circles.

Lucy sat back against the headboard and placed her hand on top of his hair, patting his head.

“Get some rest, we’ll be here when you wake up.” Lucy whispered into his ear.

He closed his eyes and a small smile formed on his lips as he faded away into a blissful sleep.


End file.
